Prior to this invention, wire locks, snap rings and spring wire have been used for securing male and female parts together. The snap ring and spring wire type locks are usually arranged to seat in opposing circumferential grooves in the parts to be secured together to provide a positive lock between the parts. These devices have a common drawback in that they are subject to failure because they must withstand all of the forces tending to separate the interlocked parts.